Darkest Passion Eternal
by Lady Kniv3s
Summary: A young girl, from the U.S, has been ranked at the highest in her stats in the arts of sing and dance. On the day before her birthday, she will be sent to Paris, France, to the legendary, Paris Opera House. Will the myths and legends..show to be true..?
1. Prologue

**Darkest Passion Eternal  
**_Prologue_

January 16th, 2006  
LAX Airport: Los Angeles, California  
10:00AM

-

The flight master was boarding everyone, checking their tickets on their way through the line. A young woman, dressed in black slacks, black etnies, which had a white tilted _E_ on the side, with white laces, a white dress shirt, and dark eye make-up, waits in line, a black colored bag hanging from one of the straps on her shoulder. Her eyes were an emerald-ish green today, deep, and mesmerizing any way you looked at them. Her hair cascades down her shoulders like a tainted waterfall, the dark brown locks swirling a bit in the way she walked.

She turns back, seeing no one there. She had never had anyone, she had lived with her aunt, who was rich, filthy rich, and cared about nothing but her sophisticated looks, and her money. She had gotten Emancipation from her parents, not but 4 years ago, and had chosen to live with her aunt. Her aunt had discovered that she held the talent of her voice, as well as her dancing. She payed for lessons, the girl's voice becoming a little more trained, still holding its natural beauty.

After a few more minutes of waiting in line, it was her turn for her ticket to be checked, then she would board the Boeying 747 jet, which would carry her approximately 7 hours and 30 minutes, all the way to Paris, France. She closes her eyes for a moment, before taking the ticket that the Flight master handed back to her, and walking down the ramp, into the hallway that lead to the plane's entrance. She soon comes to the door of the plane, being led to her seat immediately.

Her eyes widen in a little surprise. _'First class..?'_ she thinks to herself. _'I am not that valued am I..?'_ she shakes her head a little, and kicks her little bag in front of the seat in front of her, put not before taking out a black Ipod Nano. She had gotten it from her aunt, for her birthday was just tomorrow. She had quite a few songs on this small Mp3 player, finding one to fit her mood. "The Phantom of the Opera", it was the Metal/Opera version, sung by Nightwish. Her favorite.

She couldn't help but sing along to the music softly to herself, her favorite part, it was the phantom's first verse in the song:

_Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
to glance behind  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind..__  
_  
After about two hours, she found herself dozing off, the music lulling her gently into the realm of darkness, a pleasant slumber...

-

_Author's note:_ Enjoy! This is just the beginning, I will get to writing the first chapter. It might take a day or so, maybe not even that long. But I will try and get it to you sometime tomorrow. Comments and critisism please.


	2. Chapter 1

**Darkest Passion Eternal**

_Chapter 1_

January 16th, 2006

Flying over Spain; 1 hour and a half from Paris, France

8:30PM

-

She was gently woken by the flight attendant, who was passing out drinks. "You've been asleep for about..5 hours. Rise and shine.." he says softly, his tone silent and comforting. The young girl shifts a bit, opening her left eye lazily to look at the flight attendant, then stretches and yawns a little. "What do you have?" the girl asks as she opens her other eye, sitting up straight now, plucking the earphones from the Ipod out of her ears, laying them on her lap. "Coke, Diet Coke, Coke Zero, Sprite..Dr. Pepper..Water" he lists them to her.

"A Coke please." she says softly as he nods and speaks once more silently. "Right away." she lays back in her leather seat, moving the shade that covered the window and blocked out the light, looking out of the small window. She watches as the pure white clouds, looking like humungous wads and layers of Cotton Candy come into her view. She then closes her eyes once more, waiting for the flight attendant to return with her drink, shivering at the bitter coldness of the airplane cabin'satmosphere. She grabs her black sweater, slipping it over her head and nuzzling the soft material against her cheek, missing the feel of her soft bed already.

_'Why did I agree to this..?'_ she thinks to herself, a slightly sad look upon her face. She furrows her delicately scuplted eyebrows a bit, before her facial expression softens once more. "Your drink, young lady." the flight attendant says silently as he sets the skinny, clear, medium sized glass down, then opens a fresh can of coke, and pours the dark, deep burgundy colored substance into the cup. She watches it as it fizzes and bubbles, watching as he drops a few ice cubes into the glass, which makes the fizz linger for a bit longer. After a few more seconds, she shakes her head, snapping out of her slightly mesmerized state.

She was thinking about home, her room, her aunt..she was beginning to miss it. But why? Because here, she would have absolutely no on there for her, she would be on her own now, like a true adult. But she was merely 16, going on 17, why did she have to take on these responsibilities at this age? It was her choice, and she had to carry it out now, no matter how much she wanted to go home. She sighs softly. "The point of no return.._eh_..?" she murmurs under her breath. Another song lyric. She turns on the Mp3 player on once more, leaning back into the chair, staring blankly out the window for a few minutes, taking sips of her Coca Cola periodically.

Once more, she shakes her head, closing her eyes and playing with the white-gold box necklace that hung around her neck, a garnet pendant hanging from the bottom. She soon dozes off once more, waking up to the sound of the cabin intercom dinging loudly, and the captain beginning to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank all of you for riding on flight 657, from LAX to ORY, Paris, France. We hope you enjoyed your flight, and to see you again on another one of our flights." His voice was laced with a strong English accent. "We hope you enjoy your stay here in Paris, France, and have a wonderful night."

His voice sounds once more before young Knives stands, grabbing her back from underneath the chair, stuffing the Ipod in the from pouch of her sweater, making sure her wallet was in her back right pocket still, heading towards the exit of the plane. She then waits in line, following the rest of the passengers to the baggage claim, where she heaved three large suitcases full of clothes, and other precious and needed belongings that would be needed for her stay here. She shakes her head, not being able to carry all of these bags. A soft sigh escapes the young girl's lips before her eyes raise forward, and she sees a man with a bleach white piece of paper standing in the large courtyard near the baggage claim.

The paper read: _Knives Van Buren_, in neat handwriting. She guessed that this was her ride. She waves to the man, as he looks at her, his cold, dark green eyes meeting her own. She shivers as she looks into the man's eyes, closing her eyes, breaking eye contact. He begins to walk over to her, his stride just right. He had dark brown hair, which almost looked black in the lighting of the corner she was standing against. He lowers the sign. "You are Knives..I suppose?" he asks in a smooth, silent voice. She looks at the man, at a loss of words for a second, before she quickly answers, "_Yes_.." and looks at him, then to her bags.

"Are you my transport?" she asks silently, in a soft tone, watching the man carefully. "Yes, young lady, I am, would you mind following me out to the limo?" he asks as she looks at him in the most incredulous manner, her mouth opened slightly in surprise. "L-limo..?" she studders out softly as a slight smirk curls at his lips as he nods. "Follow me.." he says simply, almost rolling his eyes in an arrogant manner, watching the bell boys get her luggage, and begin to wheel it outside to the curb, where a pitch black, and old fashioned, medium length limo sits parked, the engine still running.

The bell boys pack the luggage into the back, opening a door for her, which they usher her into, and she takes a seat, still in awe at this. She had neevr been treated this good, or..never accepted it. But she had no choice now, this is what she had, and she had to deal with it, no matter how much she didn't really enjoy it. She closes her eyes, letting her cold hands slip into the slightly long sleeves of her black sweater, leaning her face against the seat, finding it soft. Suede maybe. She feels the limo begin to move, the ride smooth all the way there. "We will be there in about 15-25 minutes.." the man who had held the sign for her's voice sounded.

She nodded sleepily, and accidently dozed off once more, not having gotten much sleep the night before she left, insomia racking her mind as it did quite often since she had found she was leaving her home. She didn't know what it was that was scaring her so much. Maybe it was being so far from home..maybe it was missing her home. She shakes her head unconsciously in her sleep, her face contorting a little before softening. They had arrived at the Opera house, and the man had found her asleep. He didn't bother waking her, but instead cradled her in his arms bridal style, finding that she had a dark shade under her eyes, knowing she hadn't slept much lately.

He carries her inside, no one around at this time of night, except for a few janitors. All of the people who worked around here, were either in their middle ages, or older, only the actresses, actors, singers, and dancers, young and fresh into the world of entertainment, much like the young girl herself. He carries her to the owner's cabin, who he knew would be awake at this hour. He doesn't bother to knock, but gently knocks the door open with his knee, looking at M. De Changy the 4th. "Where shall she sleep?" the man who was carrying the young woman speaks to the owner of the Opera House.

The owner slipped his glasses on, which were thin, and used for his slightly tainted vision. "Ah..let's see..the only quaters open is the old trailer in the recesses of the house.." he speaks silently, his face holding a slightly grave expression. "You know how to find your way back, young Will? Or must I accompany you there..?" Sir M. De Chagny asks silently as he watches the boy, who's name was now finally revealed. _Will._

He turns on his heel, heading in the direction of the old trailer which Sir Chagny spoke of, his pace graceful and slow as he makes his way through the darkness, only a few lights dimly lighting the sleeping Opera House. He soon walks across the stage, stopping as he hears his heels click across the stage's wooden paneled floor, looking straight up, to see the fixed chandelier, hanging above the hundreds of rows of velvety red seats. The old chandelier, which had been broken in the past, was fixed, seeming to hover above the whole theatre, hung between the beautiful gold statues of angels and demons, which was the frame of the stage.

One statue, caught his attention immediately, it was angels, grabbing onto a horned demon's body, grabbing him downwards, as if dragging him back down to hell..

He shakes out of his short daze, continuing across the dark stage, to the other side, traveling down the vacant space of the humungous area of the backstage. Will wanders a bit, spotting a large, dark looking, rectangular object, which had a step ladder, and was the only object that looked like a trailer around here. He gently carries her in one of his arms, opening the doorknob silently and opening the door, looking into the pitch black room. He takes a lighter from his pocket, lighting an old fashioned oil lamp, which was mounted upon the wall.

It lit up the room beautifully, just light enough, but not too light, just dim enough for it to be comfortable on the eyes. She young girl stirrs slightly in the young man's arms as he pockets the lighter, shoving it in his pocket, before moving over to a large, soft looking futon, which was in the back left corner, leaning against the wall. The walls were a manilla color, with white curling designs throughout the room, the top bordered with a black lining, which complemented the whole room's decor. He lays her upon the futon, looking down upon the young girl's slightly tanned face.

"Sleep well.." he whispers silently, exiting the room. He failed to see the large mirror, which lay against the back wall, it was shattered. He didnt seem to understand..no one had been inside this room for almost 2 centuries, yet it had stayed in the condition it was, when its last occupant had had her last nights sleep in this Opera House...

-

**Author's note:** I didn't know where to end it..jesus. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, its not that interesting, but it'll get interesting soon enough, the chapter after next probably..or maybe even the next chapter. Nevertheless, comments and critisism please..


	3. Chapter 2

**Darkest Passion Eternal**

_Chapter 2_

January 17th

The Paris Opera house, inside her quarters

2:16AM

-

The young woman wakes in the early morn, stretching slightly, curled on her side, smelling the pleasant scent of a light, wonderful smelling cologn. She stretches once more, hearing the bones in her back crack softly. She lets a soft sigh escape her lips as she finally opens her eyes, finding herself in a dimly lit room. After a few moments of letting her eyes travel across the room, she sits up, the blankets cascading down her body as she finds her clothes a bit ruffled. She peeks around, like an innocent young child, wondering what to do.

Her eyes were adjusted to the darkness, until she turned up the oil lamps in the room, getting a full look of the room. There was a tall object at the left back corner of the room, draped with a cover. She slips out of bed, tip-toeing softly over to the large object, letting her hand take grip on the draped cover, before pulling it off a bit quickly, the cover looking as if it was falling in slowmotion for a second, before her eyes laid upon a magnificent mirror, bordered with gold. It was a full body mirror, she had never stood in front of one this magnificent in her whole life.

She tosses the cover aside, looking at the framework, running her fingers gently over it, looking straight into the mirror, seeing her own reflection looking back at her. She shivers slightly as a chill enters the room, as if a gust had blown straight through the walls, making her back away from the mirror, where it was warm again. She moves over to the bed once more, looking over the room a bit before turning to the door, moving towards it, hearing a rustle of clothing behind the door, but no footsteps. It was like silk being gently dragged across the floor. She gathers up courage, and opens the room's door, looking out to see no one there.

_'I must be seeing things..'_ she thinks to herself as she tip-toes down the steps, looking around the extremely dark area. She leans against the trailer's wall, finding no one nearby. She shivers, the coldness of the side stage making goosebumps rise across her body. She gasps softly for a second, her eyes had been closed for a moment, and she swore that she had felt silk slip across the backs of her legs, and a soft, almost silken touch run across her lips. Her body stiffens up a bit, and she falls backwards, fainting suddenly, falling to the ground with a soft thud, her body curled on her side slightly.

- _3 hours later_ -

The lights slowly fade back up in this side of the stage, as Sir M. De Chagny(The 4th, who I will referr to as Sir M. De Chagny or Chagny from now on) walks towards the trailer, stopping suddenly, the man's monocle popping off from his eye as he rushes forward, shouting a bit loudly for a paramedic. As the stout man runs and kneels near the girl, he sees a paramedic rushing with an old fashioned bag near the scene, kneeling down quickly and gently taking the girl's wrist, feeling a pulse. He then turns her gently on her back, finding her merely fainted, and now in a sleep-like state.

"She'll be fine.." the paramedic speaks softly, before his eyes are brought back to focus on the young girl, who at the moment was stirring, her face slightly contorted before she groans softly, jumping as she backs up into the wall and hides her face, looking up from between her fingers at the paramedic, and Sir M. De Chagny, who was looking at her in an almost incredulous manner. Her face flushes faintly as she tries to hide herself, in extreme embaressment as her hair covers her eyes, as well as fans over her shoulders, down onto her chest and upper arms.

She opens one eye shyly as she hears a slightly gruff, and aristocratic voice in her direction. "Mademoiselle..?" Chagny asks as she looks up, letting both eyes open as she lets a bit of her face be seen by him, only her eyes, a bit of her nose, and her forehead. The rest of her face was hidden because she had her head lowered a bit behind her knees, which were drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her schins. The stout, middle-aged man, not but 41 years old, stands, and looks over at the girl. _'Has something freightened her..?'_ he thinks to himself as he holds out his hand to the young woman.

"Please, take my hand.." he says silently, as she reaches her hand out hesitantly and grabs onto his gently, and he pulls her up, steadying her, as she was a bit shakey. She hadn't spoken yet. _'This is the..supposed diva..?' _he thinks to himself._ 'Quite...curious..' _his thoughts continue on, but not before he snaps back to reality, looking over the young woman. "You are, Knives Van Buren, Am I correct?" he asks in his usual tone. She nods a bit. "Yes..Monsieur.." she says softly, her voice smooth and weak at the moment. "You should bathe and ready yourself...be ready within two hours. You can do this?" he asks silently, in his same, gruff, slightly aristocratic tone.

"Yes.." Young Knives says softly as she gently pulls her hand from Chagny's, turning on her heel gently and placing her hand on the knob of the trailer's door, turning it and stepping into the room, closing the door behind her gently, moving to her bags, kneeling down and unzipping the largest one, pulling out a long, elegant, dark green dress, wich had some black lacing and lining on it. Made of pure silk. It showed her curves off perfectly, she wasn't too skinny, but she wasn't thick, she was just right, and it portrayed her innocence and purity.

An hour had passed, and she had dressed herself up, braided two braids in the front, thread entwining her dark brown hair, her natural, pure white streak showing. She mumbles a few words to a song she used to sing all the time as a child, brushing her hair back, but it always wanted to fall down her shoulders. The dress complemented her eyes, which were an emerald-ish green tonight. She wore a pair of black, lace-up boots, which looked as if they belonged to someone in the army. What a young woman she was.

_The last touches_: Some black eye-liner, black eyeshadow, a bit below, and more above on her eyelid, making her eyes all the more dazzling. She didn't bother to apply face make-up, because she didn't need it, like all the other diva's, who's faces were so caked with make-up, that if you spilled water on one of their face, the make-up would practically melt off. The lipstick most of them wore was bright red, silver..just bright, annoying colors. This young woman stayed natural, loving the way she looked with eye make-up. In her personal opinion, her best physical feature is her eyes, because of the way they looked, each special shade, either portrayed how she felt on the inside, or depended on what she was wearing.

2 hours had passed, and she hears a soft knock on her door. It was Chagny, comming to escort her to the main hall, unknowing to her, there was a welcoming ceremony in the main hall, plenty of people waiting for her in the large marble palace of a room. As soon as Chagny opened the doors, and the large amount of people on the other side of the doors greeted the young girl, who Chagny gently ushered in front of him slipped behind him, her face flushed as she whimpers in slight embaressment. Chagny makes a soft noise in his throat as he gently pulls the girl beside him by her hand, earning a hearty laugh from the crowd in the ballroom.

"This, my devoted crew and guests to this Opera house, is our new recruit. Her name is Knives, Knives Van Buren." he speaks in a slightly loud voice. Knives stood there, her head bowed as she tries to hide the blush that was evident upon her cheeks. Everyone lets out another hearty laugh before giving her a large applause, some people in the cloud looking awe-struck by the coy diva. Most of the men were the first ones their, gently grabbing the girl's hand, and giving it soft, feverent kisses, each of them. Knives stays silently, still completely shy. She wasn't sure what to do.

After the men had had their turn with her, she was then fawned over sarcastically by the other divas, which disgusted her. One was in the middle of speaking, and she simply walked away, not dealing with these naive and arrogant women. She had gone to the buffet table, grabbing a few things onto her plate, little appetizers, and sitting in a chair over in a chair near a curtain, so she would be partially hidden. After she had finished the small plate, not feeling completely nourished, she sits up straight in the chair, wondering just what was inside this Opera house. What mysteries it held.

She then stands, moving back to the buffet table and getting a few more items, returning to her seat and eating them silently and alone. Her eyes had wandered across the ballroom floor, and they came upon a man. The man who had escorted her here the other night. Her eyes traveled up his body, and met his gaze, making her yelp and hide behind the curtain. He laughs softly to himself, continuing his conversation with a nearby count, who was visiting from Spain with his wife. Young Knives shakes her head, gathering herself back together before standing, and disposing of her plate, turning on her heel and looking behind the curtain, finding a metal barred staircase.

This staircase would lead to the cellar, underneath the opera house, unknown to her where the lake lay. She takes soft steps up the staircase, over the bridge, and over a few more bridges, then down a few, until she came to a foggy area. She looks around, her hands held at her sides in a calm manner. She was cold, and it made her teth chatter softly. She crosses her arms over her chest, hugging herself, as to get some kind of warmth from it. Her breath could be seen before her. After she closes her eyes for a moment, and calms herself, she steps forward, looking down to see water, only slightly though because of all the fog.

_'A lake under an opera house...?'_ she thinks to herself curiously. She lets out a soft gasp as she feels that silk once again run against the back of her legs, as well as the soft caress of silkness upon her lips. This time, warmth came along with the sensation of smoothness...

-

**Author's note:** HAH. HAH. HAH. Cliffhanger. :3 Boy. I am evil. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

**Darkest Passion Eternal**

_Chapter 3_

January 17th

By the lake underneath the Opera house

11:00AM

-

The gasp had echoed a bit as she turns around, her breathing growing quicker as she whimpers, not moving an inch, the swirling and silky material billowing softly against the backs of her legs. Her breathing kept soft, thought it was a bit fast still, her chest moving a little from underneath the dark brown locks which fanned down her shoulders and across her collarbone messily. After a few moments of this fright, it soon went away, before a little bit of fear sparked her mind when she felt a soft breath on the side of her cheek, not daring to turn her eyes to the side to see who it was.

Before she even gathered up the courage to look, she had felt the silk of a glove against her cheek, the fog too thick in front of her to see who was reaching out towards her. She opens her left eye a bit strained, in a slightly frieghtened manner, looking at the white glove which lay gently against her cheek, she closes her eyes once more, the glove trailing over her lips. When she opened her eyes back up, the glove, and the sensation was gone. The whole ominous presance was gone.

After a few moments, she quickly moves back up the steps of the cellar, moving quickly, returning to the ballroom, behind the curtain, within a matter of a little less than 7 minutes. Once she had made it into the warmth of the ball room, she looked as if she was going to swoon, her cheeks pale, a chill running down her spine. M. Chagny soon saw the curtain ruffle, moving over to the curtain and looking behind, seeing Knives, shivering and cold behind it. "My dear..what are you doing behind there.." he says silently, taking his silken black glove off, resting the palm of his hand gently against the girl's cheek, finding her cheek icey cold.

"You are quite cold.." he says silently as she shakes it off. "I'm fine..fine.." young Knives says silently as she looks at the man, before she feels him set a hand on her shoulder. "Miss, you are to sing tonight..it is your birthday, no?" he asks with a toothy grin, looking at the girl with sly eyes. She blushes and turns her head away slightly. "What!" she asks softly in a slightly harsh tone. "How..did you know..?" she asks in a smoother tone this time, looking at the man silently, expecting an answer from him quickly.

"Your files. Its quite simple." he says as he then lets his hand grab onto hers, leading her to the doors which led to the grand stage. "Iee.." she says softly, shaking her head. "But..but..but.." she says silently, looking at the man, sending nervous glances around her. She then closes her eyes for a moment, calming herself. "What will I be singing..?" she speaks silently, looking at M. Chagny. "Anything you'd like.." he speaks in a smooth tone, his tone a little bit more aristocratic than her own still. She thinks for a moment, then speaks out of spite. "The Phantom of the Opera.." she looks at the man, who gave her a slightly surprised look.

"Yes. Of course.." he says silently, nodding at the girl, turning on his heel to go speak with the stage directors, who were requested to play The Traditional, _Phantom of the opera._ It seems, that M. De Chagny was extremely supersitious, and had feared even the mentioning of the Phantom. "Go go then young miss.." he says silently, ushering her onto the stage, where the curtain was still closed. She could here speaking and such. The Opera was a full house tonight. All except for box 5, which no one had sat in in almost a century.

"Ah, and you will have Will, my boy, sing the duet part with you.." M. Chagny speaks with a slight smirk as she sees Will dressed up, in a black tuxedo, with white gloves, his bangs hanging in his face in a comfortable manner, and his dark locks cascading down his shoulders. Knives nods, and heads hesitantly out into the middle of the dark stage, a blush layed upon her cheeks. She heard the crowd lower their voices, and the voice of M. De Chagny brilliantly sound as he speaks in a rich, deep tone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we would like you to give a warm welcome, to our new guest, Knives Van Buren!"

She hears the whole theater begin to clap, including M. Chagny himself. "She will be singing for you tonight. Well, lets see what surprise she has for us this wonderful evening!" he speaks as he claps once more, walking from the stage, as the melodic, and slightly haunting tune of the song begins to play, and all of the Theater quiets their clapping, finally settling in, waiting for the curtains to part, and the show to begin.

The curtains began to part, and the crowd looked upon the girl with awe, as the light from above shone down upon her, making her look almost angelic. If it weren't for her dark appearance, it would be that of an angel. She gently places her hands by her sides, waiting until it was time to sing, looking upon the crowd gently, a blush still upon her cheeks. As she looked around, she caught a few people give a soft laugh, maybe even a giggle, before she began to sing.

_In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came...  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name...  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there -  
Inside my mind...  
_

Her voice was just right, and smooth, slightly soft, but mesmorizing nonetheless. It rang throughout the theater, amazing those before her. Will came striding out from behind the stage, beginning to sing in his smooth, hypnotizing voice.

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet..._

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet..._

_And though you turn from me,_

_To glance behind,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there -_

_Inside your mind..._

After his part, which Knives was surprised he could sing so well, she began to sing her small part, which was a bit right before the duet. She still wasn't sure if their voices would sound good together. Her face was slightly flushed, and she hicked softly to herself, before opening her mouth, letting her brilliant voice sound once more.

_Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear...  
I am the mask you wear..._

Only seconds later after Knives had sung, Will's voice sounded once more, still smooth, sweet, enticing to the senses.

_It's me  
they hear..._

His voice had faded, and they both caught their breath for a few seconds, before they both broke out in song, their voices sounding in flawless unison.

_Your/my spirit and your/my voice,  
In one combined:  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your/my mind..._

Both of their voices rung out marvelously, as if it was drawing heaven from the skies.

_He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera...  
Beware  
the Phantom of the Opera..._

Some offstage voices sung from behind the back curtain as the orchestra continued to play from beneath the stage.

_In all  
your fantasies,  
you always  
knew  
that man  
and mystery..._

Will's voice sounded once more as he took a few silent strides around Knives, a slight smirk played across his face. She looks at him a little strangely, before letting her lips part once more as she sings.

_...were both  
in you..._

Her voice rings softly, almost hauntingly as Will lifts his arm towards Knives, twisting his wrist gently, his fingers curling slightly.

_And in this labyrinth,  
Where night is blind,  
The Phantom of the Opera is there/here  
Inside your/my mind..._

Both of their voices sound once more, their voices keeping the crowd's minds in awe, their eyes intently set upon the two. Will steps closer to Knives, running a finger down from her cheek over her shoulder.

_Sing, my Angel of Music..!_

He speaks fiercely, yet sweetly and pleadingly at the same time, his eyes meeting Knives' own emerald gaze.

_He's there,  
the Phantom of the Opera..._

Her tone was perfect, smooth, yet soft and gentle at the same time, before her voice rang out, as she began to vocalise strangely, her song becomming more and more extorionate. The crowd was left in complete silence for a few moments, before a tremendous roar of applause came to both Knives' and Will's attention. Roses were thrown upon the stage at the young woman's feet, littering the stage before her as she was panting softly, her face flushed as she looks out upon the theater, their applause not seeming to stop.

She seems to falter slightly, feeling a hand at the small of her back. It was will, he was holding her straight, giving her a concerning glance. She shook the feeling off, looking randomly over to box five, where a manilla envelope was on the red velvet shelf on the inside, along with a single red rose, and some babies breath right near it. Her face becomes stern for a moment, before she feels Will nudge her with his shoulder gently, and she nodded a little.

He took her hand in his and led her to the middle of the stage, they both bowed formally, and began walking off the stage. Knives was still a bit light-headed, which led to a slight falter, as she fell against Will slightly, her face flushed, her eyes closed a bit. "Knives..?" Will asks silently, looking at the young Diva. "Yes, monsieur?" she asks back in a soft voice, barely above a whisper, she still hadn't caught her breath. "Are you alright?" he asks as she straightens herself, leaning against a nearby wall, seeing M. Chagny trying to push away a whole bunch of what looked to be managers, with bunches of papers in their hands.

"But we must see her!" Some of their strong voices urged. "She is amazing! I must have her signed!" Ones voice sounded.

"Signed..?" she asks silently to herself. "A contract.." Will speaks silently. "A manager, they want to be your manager." he says as she shakes her head and backs away a little. "No no.." she shakes her head again slightly, and watches security come and ward the crazed managers away. "Absolutely amazing!" M. Chagny's voice sounds as he reaches gently for Knives hand and kisses the top of her hand gently, looking up at her, releasing her hand gently.

"Let's conjure us all and have a toast! In your name! And feast in celebration of your birthday!" Chagny smiles toothily and watches as Will smirks a bit, looking over at Knives. "Come!" he speaks as he then begins to lead them both into the dining hall, seeing the tables already filled, except for their own seats. Knives was amazed by the humungous room, her face still flushed as she was dragged to her seat. There was servants taking the orders of people all around, and servants with shining silver platters with drinks filling the area upon it.

"What would you like my dear?" M. Chagny asks her with glee. "Anything you would like! Anything." he says with his lingering stupor. "Have some wine!" he says as she looks at him incredulously. She could see that he must be a heavy drinker from what he had just suggested, although, she was 17 as of tonight on. "Aged red wine please.." she speaks silently. "Wonderous!" Chagny speaks. This night would be nothing but a blurr to her later on.

-

**Author's note: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There is more to come! Review please!**_  
_**


End file.
